


Ghost Girls

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I just watched The Conjuring and immediately had to write something dealing with Ramsay and ghosts. This is an individual story so if you never seen The Conjuring then you will still be able to understand it. This story isn't about the movie so there is no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie almost as much as I love Ramsay. If you love horror and ghosts then The Conjuring is for you and it's based on a true story.  
> Once again, this story isn't about The Conjuring it is just dealing with Ramsay and ghosts.

He awoke with a start. His heart beating extremely fast within his chest and sweat clothed him from head to heel. It was a feeling he had never known until he came back to Wintefell.

Since the first night he had arrived, he had felt this unexplainable feeling kin to...fear, along with a dark presence and strange dreams. He wondered if anyone else was experiencing it. He looked over to where Arya was sleeping, wrapped up in the blankets to shield herself from the cold and him. Despite the beatings and rapes he gifted her with she seemed to be fine.

Maybe Ramsay was just imagining it but the dreams were so real and in all of them there were nothing but young beautiful women, stark naked and bloody. He didn't recognize their faces but he knew they were beautiful, somehow. 

He rolled Arya onto her back, roughly waking her up. Her brown eyes were red from sleep and were instantly filled with terror, once she realized what he wanted, as Ramsay slowly climbed on top of her, moving between her tense thighs. He thrust urgently into her, making her gasp out in pain and grab the sheets. Ramsay began mauling her small breasts to the point where in the morning,  she will have red bruises.

As he was about to spill his seed, something strange happened. In an instant, her eyes were rid of all fear and her legs weren't shaking anymore. Her lips curved into a sickening smile and her brows went into an angry frown. Ramsay moved his muscled hand back to strike her for the sudden change in her expression, when a pain shot into his arm. He looked at his arm where the pain came from, and noticed there was a purple bruise that hadn't been there when he bathed not to long ago.

Arya shot up and put her strangely cold lips to his and invaded his mouth with her tongue. She tasted of soil and rotting flesh and liquid began to spill down his chest, where her hands were. The liquid was black and burned like wildfire causing his whole body to shake, when all of a sudden, he was bodily thrown from the bed and landed on his back. His body was paralyzed as Arya slowly got off the bed and went to his dresser in the corner of the room.

She took his flaying knife and began cutting her self. Ramsay didn't move as her blood spilled onto the floor, drop after drop. She cut her arm, tiny little cuts forming letters into words. “Jeyne, Helicent, Jez, Alison, Kyra, Maude, Jeyne, Sara, Willow, Palla, Lilly and all the rest.” Her voice wasn't the same as before, it had a tone of fury, revenge, and maliciousness. “The women you killed for entertainment and the women from Winterfell, that you took to the Dreadfort and hunted or starved.”

She walked over to him, still smiling, and sat on his hips. Agonizingly patient, she put the knife two inches beneath his navel and slide the tip under his skin, cutting into the muscle and sliding the knife upwards with a quick jerk, opening him from his navel to his collar bone. Blood shot out of his mouth and landed on his stomach, sour as vinegar.

His eyes began to widen as she dipped her hands into his belly, pulling his entrails out and splashing blood everywhere. His pale eyes rolled back into his head and he saw the faces of every woman he has ever killed or raped. They all stared at him, with hate in their black pupil less eyes.

He felt tears roll down his eyes as he saw his dead mother, kneeling next to him, with her hand on his shoulder, smiling sadly. "It's alright, you can come home now. Leave Winterfell and everything behind you."

She then stood up and walked away. He tried to reach out to her but then he felt the cold hands of the women grabbing his body, pulling him into a black pit that could only be his doom.     

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.:))


End file.
